


Aftermath

by Challis2070



Category: Commodore Hustle, Loading Ready Run, LoadingReadyRun
Genre: Gen, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 15:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19726789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Challis2070/pseuds/Challis2070
Summary: Even if it doesn't go viral, people will still have downloaded that app, you know...





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Somewhat based on what I imagine happens after this- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6eIiJQBDz8I video.

While Cameron was certainly _unhappy_ about his failure to take over the world (Damn you, Beej!), there were certain consequences to having used an _app_ that he wasn’t expecting.

Like the people who kept showing up later, awaiting orders from him. Apparently, people had downloaded more instances of it than he was honestly expecting. (But how did it get into the store? It shouldn’t have done that yet…)

He was pretty sure that Beej had already figured out what was going on, or at least his mild amusement at the situation suggested so.

“They aren’t _friends_ Beej.” It wasn’t _fair_.

“You can’t mind control them.” Beej started eyeing the ladles again. Was he _really_ going to have to do that again? He hoped not.

“But they’re not friends!” He was getting very whiny now, and the latest trio to show up was getting very antsy watching them yell at each other.

“Could you…” Do something. Anything. Get Beej to stop badgering him?

“Do _not_ mind control them, Cameron. Tell them to go home or whatever.”

“Ugh, _fine_. You lot, you can go home.” There would _probably_ be other chances later, after all. Maybe when Beej _wasn’t_ around.

“AND HAVE THEIR MINDS BACK.”

“UGH! FINE, WAIT. And have your minds back.”

They blinked at him, slightly confused.

“Uuuuuuummmmm, nice to meet you, I think, but we have to be going???” They wandered off, presumably to figure out exactly where they were. 

That part of the app wasn’t great. (Well, for a first attempt at making a viral app, it was god damned _awesome_ )They knew they needed to find him, and somehow _could_ but once he released them they tended to be confused on how exactly they got there. Those who lived close by seemed the least worse for the wear. Something to keep in mind for his next attempt...

“This is going to keep happening. And you won’t let me keep them, will you?”

“Very _good_ , you’re getting it!”


End file.
